Just A Quick Drink
by HeyBabyboy
Summary: This is what i believe happened during the romance scene with Kaidan and M!shep if you don't like it don't watch thanks i will uplaod a POV with Kaidan in more detail


Shepard's POV: I look at my data pad, walking around my desks, running the numbers for our chances against the Reapers. I looked up and decided to show them to EDI or Tali and right as I was about to walk out Kaidan took a few steps forward and is standing in front me "Huh can't sleep either?" I shook my head "No…." Kaidan walk past me "You need to take your mind of this." I take a step to him "Kaidan I need to-" kaidan turned around "Shh just one quick drink and then I'll go" he walks to the table and pours the drinks holding the drinks in one hand and the bottle of Peruvian Whiskey in the other, that I gave him when he was in the hospital.

"You know you did everything you could right" I look down at the datapad and then back up at him "I'm not sure I keep running numbers to see if I've missed something" I toss the datapad lightly onto the table and he hands me I drink. I take it and look into his eyes "You don't have to take this all on yourself, look to your crew, to the talented people that are fighting by your side," I take the bottle from him and put it on the table, sitting down on the couch. "What you've accomplished here is really amazing" I take a sip of my drink as he puts his down sitting down so that he is facing me on the couch. "It's gonna be I-I don't know… it's going to be what it is" I look into his chocolate-amber eyes, trying to read his emotions.

"What are you thinking about right now?" he looks into my eyes "The good times and the heard times" he laughs a little "It's been an unforgettable few years. You were always so focused on the work back then… the mission was everything" I smile a little "It's true I'll never know what I missed" I lean towards him and he puts his hand on the back of my neck "Your exactly what I need right now… Kaidan" he kisses me and I kiss him back his hand on my jaw. He breaks the kiss and looks down then back up while he said "I lied I didn't come here for a quick drink" I smile at him and pushed him down onto the couch and kiss him passionately I lick his bottom lip and he open his mouth during the kiss. I slide my tongue into his mouth and our tongues start fighting for dominance.

I break the kiss and start kissing his neck, he moans lightly "Shepard." He starts taking me jacket and shirt off as I unlatch his uniform and in tow minutes his uniform and my clothes are off, so the only thing that we are wearing is our Alliance issued boxer-briefs. I get up and pull him up with me kissing him again and we walk to the bed me walking backwards. When the back of my legs hit the bed he moves his hands to my chest as he breaks the kiss. He pushes me down onto the bed and looks down at my crotch and back up into my eyes.

He climbs on top of me, his hands by my head. He looks at me smiling rolling us over. I kiss down to his nipple and nibble on it, he rolls us back over, the both of us smiling. He kisses me passionately knowing that this is the first time and could be our last time making love. Our tongues fight for dominance. Kaidan broke the kiss and kisses my neck, I moan in his ear loudly. "Kaidan mmmm" Kaidan stops and takes our boxers off "Should you top or me?" I looked up at him "Fuck me Major Kaidan Alenko" Kaidan smiles "Yes sir Commander Jacob Shepard" Kaidan rummages through my end table and finds the lube.

Kaidan slicks his fingers up and pushes two in at once I moan hotly as he scissors them. I moan and gasp; he knows I am a virgin. He slides his fingers out "Are you ready Jake" I nod and he slicks up his dick and then slowly starts to enter me I scream in pain and pleasure. He lets me adjust and slowly starts to thrust in and out of me. "Ah! Kaidan!" he smiles and kisses me and I roll us over and put my hands on his chest for support "Are you sure Jake?" I nod and notice that our biotics are in are covering us in a blue glow.

Kaidan looks up at me with his chocolate brown eyes looking up at my oceanic blue eyes "Shepard this is amazing" I smile _not as amazing as _this. I kiss him passionately our tongues exploring the others mouth, his hands roaming across my back and squeezing my ass. I start to bounce up and down on his dick moaning loudly into his mouth. A small arc of biotic spark runs across my dick and I break the kiss "Aaah! Kaidan!" he rolled us back over and thrusts in and out harder deeper and faster than ever, the electric biotic current from him still tingling my dick,

I shout and all I see is white as I cum hard all over the both of us "KAIDAN!" I felt sticky hot liquid in my ass as Kaidan moans "Jake…" he collapses on top of me and we both pant tired "Kaidan you called me Jake" Kaidan kisses me "Is that a bad thing" I shook my head "No Kaidan I'm just surprised is all" he rolls over so he is on his side I turn over pressing my back against his chest, he puts a hand on my waist and an arm under my head I smile and he kisses my cheek "Good night Jake I love you" I smile and before I fall as sleep I reply "I love you too Kaidan"


End file.
